Saving Harry
by headless camel
Summary: AU. Draco is sent on a mission by Voldemort to go back in time to make sure Harry Potter never comes into existence. Hermione is sent by Dumbledore to stop him. Falling in love was never an option. HGDM.


**Saving Harry**

_By HeadlessCamel_

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

Summary: AU. Draco is sent on a mission by Voldemort to go back in time to make sure Harry Potter never comes into existence. Hermione is sent by Dumbledore to stop him. Falling in love was never an option. HG/DM.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or anything else you recognize as previously published… yadda yadda…

This story is a co-written story. We have both decided to switch off writing chapters. So, we hope you like it!

_First Chapter written by: AZgirl215_

…

…

_Train Rides and Time Travelers_

Draco Malfoy sat back in his seat on the Hogwart's Express, looking pensively out the window.

There was a storm raging outside, which was unusual for this time of the year. Draco didn't mind. The storm matched the current mood he was in.

He was alone in his compartment. He had sent Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini away a long time ago, explaining that he needed some time on his own to think. Being too afraid of him to question his word, the four of them had obliging left the compartment.

What Draco said was true. He _did_ need to think. Especially about what had been asked of him over the Christmas Holidays.

…

_Flashback_

_"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called. Draco stiffened as he heard his father call his name. He never wanted to speak to him lately unless it had something to do with the Dark Lord._

_"You called, Father?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. In reality, he was scared to death._

_"Sit down, son. I have something important to discuss with you," Lucius said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. Draco quickly took a seat, hoping his father would just give him the usual speech about the benefits of being a Death Eater and then let him leave._

_"What is it, Father?" he asked. He was taking a risk by asking this, as it gave Lucius the idea that he was impatient. When dealing with Lucius, you had to make it seem like everything he said was worth more than anything. Lucius cast Draco a look, but did not say anything for a few minutes._

_"Draco… I think you have a good idea as to the reason why I have called you here," he drawled, looking directly at his son. Draco nodded, waiting for him to go on. "As you know, I cannot be seen out in public. I am still a wanted man, Draco. That's why you must do this. The Dark Lord specifically asked that you perform this task," Lucius went on. Draco was confused for a moment. What task?_

_"This is a matter of great importance. If you succeed, it will almost guarantee that the Death Eaters will rule the magical and non-magical worlds. If you succeed, Draco, you will be granted more power than you could ever imagine," Lucius said wistfully, looking off somewhere into the distance. Draco let him relish in his sadistic fantasy for a moment before speaking._

_"Father… what are you talking about?" he asked him. Lucius shook his head and smirked at his son._

_"The Dark Lord has come up with a way for you to travel into the past to make sure Harry Potter never exists."_

…

…

_End Flashback_

…

…

Draco sighed deeply, thinking over the conversation with his father. He pulled out the long golden chain that hung around his neck, eyeing the small hourglass wearily. How exactly was he supposed to make sure Potter never existed? Short of killing his parents, he didn't see how it was possible.

Voldemort had already made it clear that Potter's parents were not to be killed. Draco wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew better than to question the Dark Lord.

How was this to work then? Surely Potter's parents would be all lovey-dovey. How was he supposed to break them apart?

An announcement came over the train's intercom, announcing their arrival at King's Cross. Draco stood slowly, taking one last look around his compartment. It had suddenly hit him that it was the last time he would ever see it. His seventh year was behind him, and he would no longer ride the Hogwarts Express to school every September.

This thought made him feel slightly _empty_. He would live in Malfoy Manor alone now. His father was never home. He was staying with the Zabinis. He thought it was best that he stayed away from the manor. Ever since he had escaped from Azkaban, Aurors had been on the lookout for him. They routinely checked Malfoy Manor just to be sure that he was not there.

As for his mother…

She had never liked the Manor, and, once his father was incarcerated, moved out. She lived in Hogsmeade now, and Draco rarely ever saw her. Not that he minded that much. He had never really liked his mother. She was far too bossy.

He stepped off the train, watching as several students hugged their families, chatting excitedly about their year. With a heavy heart, he headed towards the gateway that lead to the muggle world. He glanced back at the large scarlet steam engine one last time before disappearing off the platform.

…

…

_Hogwarts, One Week Later_

"Headmaster… how is that possible? Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously, staring at Dumbledore in shock.

"Miss Granger, you do realize how imperative this is? For all we know, young Draco could already be there. You need to go immediately," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Why me? Why not Ron? Or Ginny? Even a full-trained Auror? I'm not even through with training yet! I'm sorry to question you like this, sir, but how am I supposed to help?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore sighed, gently tapping his fingers on his desk.

"I chose you because I believed that you would succeed in stopping him, Miss Granger. I have complete faith in you, and I know that Harry would trust you more than anyone else with this important task," he explained. Hermione took a deep breath, and nodded her head.

"I'll try my best, sir," she whispered. Dumbledore smiled wanely, handing her a time-turner. Hermione looked confusedly at it for a moment. "How am I supposed to go back in time with this? Time-turners only work for going back a day at the most," Hermione asked. Dumbledore smiled this time, his blue eyes twinkling.

"One of my more ingenious inventions. This is a special time-turner. It allows the holder to go back weeks, months, years, even decades. It is what you will need in order to go back to the 70s. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy has one of these devices as well. I am not sure as to how he acquired it, but that is not important now. Miss Granger, it is important that you do not lose or break this. If you do, you will not be able to get back home," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded, putting the long golden chain around her neck.

"When do I need to leave?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." Hermione nodded, heading for the fireplace.

"Professor… I promise you that I will do my best, but… what happens if I… fail?" she asked, not even really wanting to think about it.

"You cannot and will not fail, Miss Granger. Just keep in mind: Harry's life is in your hands," he replied. Hermione gulped, and nodded again.

"I will, sir." Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Hermione stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in a whirl of ash and green flame.


End file.
